Stranded
by Starpatchy
Summary: A crash on the TARDIS leaves The Doctor, Jack, and Rose stranded in the time vortex...Ten/Rose, Ten/TARDIS friendship


"Rose?" The Doctor called, listening for the sound of his friend's voice. "Rose?" he called again.

More silence filled the TARDIS console room. He snorted, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. "Humans," he muttered. "Always sleeping."

He waited for quite a time, his attention focused fully on the many wires and buttons under the TARDIS console. A jolting shock ran through his index finger, and he let out a sharp yelp of pain. He pulled the digit away, sticking it in his mouth. "Ow."

The TARDIS hummed unhappily in response, another shock of electricity sparkling above his head. He spat out his finger, frowning, and began to work on the repairs again. He hummed quietly, the TARDIS's soft groaning the only other sound.

"OUCH!"

The Doctor once again yanked away his finger, cringing at the sharper pain the TARDIS had sent through his entire hand moments ago. "That's not very nice," he mumbled, pouting.

She responded with an amused hum. He glanced at his tingling hand, shaking it. He lifted his other hand, separating the wires he had been working on before. He rolled over onto his stomach, twisting his head to find that the sonic screwdriver he had set down had managed to roll to the other side of the console. He groaned in annoyance, looking up at the material inches above his head.

He began to crawl towards the screwdriver, his elbows inching his body along. He must have raised his head a little too high, because it smashed against the bottom of the console-hard.

"You know I'm only trying to help you," he groaned, rubbing his head with his uninjured hand, and continued, "And this is what I get! You keep shocking me, a-and...making me hit my head!"

"Because you're _bothering_ her," a voice said bemusedly behind him, making him groan again.

He frowned, rolling onto his stomach again and scooting back over to the wires he had been working on earlier. He glanced backwards at the black shoes stationed incredibly close to his legs.

He held back an annoyed snappy remark, and reached up, fumbling with the wires again. The TARDIS seemed to be making fun of him as she made a sound similar to a laugh(if that's what you'd like to call it).

A silence filled the air-for a short time. "Nice view back here," Jack commented nonchalantly, and The Doctor could practically picture the smug smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'm going to slap it off," he growled, rolling onto his back so the Captain could no longer see his backside.

"Oh, dear. And I was having such a nice time," the shoes moved over to the captain's seat, disappearing as Jack rested his feet on the console.

The Doctor frowned. "Get your feet down. Only I'm allowed to do that."

He chuckled in response, taking his feet down all the same to rest on the The Doctor's stomach. The Doctor blinked, muttering a curse in Gallifreyan, then dropped his head back onto the grating of the floor. "Yes, sir."

"Jack, if you're going to bother me you might as well be useful," he called.

Jack jumped to his feet, his shoes clanging on the grating. He laughed. "Anything for you, Doc."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Go get my screwdriver for me. It's on the other side of the console."

He snorted. "The TARDIS does _not_ want your assistance with her repairs."

The Doctor scooted out from underneath the console, jumping to his feet and leaning against the console, crossing his arms across his rather small chest. "How would you know anyway? She's my TARDIS-"

A powerful shock from the Old Girl promptly told The Doctor that Jack was right. He jumped away from the console, rubbing his butt. He scowled at the top of the room. The Captain raised an eyebrow triumphantly.

"Fine, whatever," he grumbled. "Where's Rose?" He asked with more light, perking up at the very mention of his blonde companion.

"I dunno," he replied, and turned, trotting off down the corridor. "Find her!"

"Fat lot of good you are."

* * *

Wandering aimlessly around empty corridors was starting to get boring. Really boring. Really. Really. Boring.

He moaned like a child, looking up at the top of the corridor. "C'mon! I'm bored! At least let me help you!"

The TARDIS moaned back-an answer that surely meant no.

So The Doctor spun around and began to saunter toward Rose's pink, fluffy room. The TARDIS helpfully moved the door closer, knowing he was about to wake her, or maybe cuddle with her, or just be near her at the moment. You know, because he-

Never mind. Scratch that thought.

Reaching her room, he didn't bother knocking. It wasn't locked, so he just pushed it open, entering loudly.

"Rose!" he called. "I'm bored!"

An annoyed groan was the only answer. He frowned, moving over to the edge of the bed to peer down at her covered body. He contemplated pulling the duvet off, but then again, he didn't feel like getting punched in the face today.

"Rose, wake up. I'm lonely," he whined.

She snorted, shifting slightly under the covers. "Depends on what time it is," she mumbled.

"No time on the TARDIS, but since I'm trying to make you feel at home..." he glanced down at an imaginary watch wrapped around his wrist, managing to get a glimpse of her bedside clock as he did so. "8:00."

"Too early."

"Rooooose," he drawled with a sigh. "What am I supposed to do while you're sleeping?"

"Go play with Jack," she giggled sleepily.

He crinkled his nose in disgust, then mumbled, "Jack's not as fun as you, though."

She snorted. "Get out of here."

"Fine," he said sadly, beginning to drag his feet towards the door.

He opened the door, slipping out before looking back at his beautiful pink and yellow human. He softly closed the door, taking a few steps back to rock on the balls of his feet. He smirked, knowing he was _really_ going to get it for what he was about to do. He glanced down the corridor, then twisted his head to the look down the other with a sniff.

"Allons-y," he whispered to himself, stepping forward to slowly turn the knob and push open the door, wincing slightly as the wood creaked.

He squeezed through, thankful she had fallen back asleep as the door once again creaked as he was shutting it. He began to stalk forward, grinning like a mad man. He could see the covers rising and falling softly as she breathed, and bits of blonde hair now poking out from the covers.

He then darted forward, leaping onto the bed, feet first. He began to hop up and down, shouting.

"Rose! Rose! Rose! Wake up! Wake up! Wake uuuuuppppp!"

She screamed, almost falling off the bed as his feet landed inches from her side. "What is wrong with you?" she growled, but a smile was covering her face as she said it.

"Silly old Time Lord, me," he purred, tapping his head.

He collapsed onto his knees, a stupid grin on his face. "Wake up, Rose! We have places to explore!"

She laughed at his child-like behavior, sitting up and smacking him lightly on the arm. This only made him laugh harder, and out of some sort of impulsiveness, he tackled her, almost rolling them both off the bed.

She pushed him up, for her head was hanging off the mattress. "You're gonna make me fall off the bed... and you're hurting me with your weight," she squealed.

He sat up frowning. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you? Do we need to-"

He was interrupted as Rose tackled him, sending him sprawling backwards across the bed. Surprise hit him first, then competitiveness. He grinned up at her as they landed, her on his chest. He used his weight to his advantage, rolling so he was hovering above her., his hands on either side of her head, holding him up. "Pinned ya."

She snorted underneath him. "Get off me, you daft alien."

He grinned, placing his bent legs on either side of her body and sitting up, careful not to crush her with his weight.

He raised an eyebrow, one side of his lips rising in a smirk. "Why sh-"

The door flew open, ricocheting off the wall, making both grimace. Jack flew in, looking concerned. Seeing The Doctor hovering over Rose, he burst out laughing.

Rose's cheeks turned the color of her name. "Shut up, Jack! We were just playing around!"

"Oh, I can see that," he purred.

The Doctor immediately rolled off his blonde companion, eyes filled with guilt and a bit of irritation at Jack. "We...were just talking."

Jack laughed, clutching at his chest. "Well, I'll leave you to it," he shook his head.

He turned to leave, grabbing the door handle on his way, glancing at the mark in the wall with a cringe before closing it behind him. They could still hear his laughing as he moved down the corridor.

"I really hate him," The Doctor growled, collapsing by her side with a sigh.

She turned onto her side, wrapping an arm around his middle. "Always ruining things," she chuckled.

"Fun things," he muttered in response, then blushed. "Uh, you know what I meant. Not like that, uh, yeah, not like that! I meant, you know, pillow fights, and, er," he gestured between them. "Whatever that was."

She laughed into his shoulder at his rant, her voice rumbling through his entire body and making him stiffen. He rolled over too, their noses almost touching. He wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling softly as they automatically molded into each other perfectly.

He closed his eyes, content to just cuddle with her. She watched him intently, her brow furrowing as he blinked open one chocolate brown eye, the side of his face scrunching up as he did so.

"What are you looking at?" he murmured, one side of his lips curling up into a smirk.

"You," she answered simply.

He inched closer, pressing his nose to hers. She smiled shyly, and hooked her leg overs his.

"And what," he began, "is so fascinating about me?"

"Weeellll," she drawled out, giggling.

A loud bang and violent shuddering stopped Rose mid-sentence as both she and The Doctor were flung from their spot on the bed. Luckily, the TARDIS had created a large pile of fluffy pillows at the edge of the bed. The Doctor landed with an "oof," on his back, his body sinking into the pile. Moments later, a certain pink and yellow human landed on top of him with a gasp, and instantly rolled off to his side.

The shuddering stopped, and the TARDIS groaned irritatingly. "Jack!" The Doctor shouted, jumping to his feet and pulling Rose up with him.

She frowned, brushing a bit of blonde hair from her shoulder. "What happened?"

He stopped, raising his nose towards the ceiling to sniff momentarily. "Something happened," he muttered to himself more than anyone. "What's wrong, Old Girl?"

Another annoyed groan echoed throughout the room. "Something's wrong, something's wrong," he muttered, dragging Rose along with him as he shoved open the door.

She pushed her heels into the ground, trying to stop The Doctor as he dragged her along. "Doctor? What's going on?"

"Weeelll," he drawled, stopping to glance back at her with an uneasy chuckle. "It seems we've crashed."

* * *

Long chapter :P


End file.
